1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer stands which attach to support portable computers. More particularly, this invention relates to portable computer docking stations having user interactive features.
2. Previous Art
For years computers have relied upon various modes of communication to convey messages to a user. These modes include audio sounds generated by a speaker and video images displayed on a screen for example. The use of more than one mode of communication is termed "multimedia". The sophistication and resolution of multimedia communications has increased rapidly. Presently, sophisticated images displayed on a computer screen can include animation, graphics and video such as seen on a television. Currently, sound generated by a personal computer may have better quality than the sound of home audio systems of the past, even as recently as a few years ago.
With multimedia software and appropriate hardware, real time video images can be digitally stored, communicated and displayed. These video images can be displayed in conjunction with graphics, text and audio sound. For example, a video camera can be interconnected to store, enhance and display images on a computer. These video images can be stored digitally. Sound can also be digitally stored, enhanced and replayed with a computer.
Portable computers, can be configured to employ specialized circuitry such as a sound circuit, a video circuit, enhanced RAM and high resolution displays in order to run software having sophisticated multimedia capability. These computers have sufficient processing capability and memory capacity to store and accurately reproduce digitized video images. Typically, a 66 megahertz 486 type processor is able to facilitate the display of real time video images on a SVGA or VGA screen.
Most audio speakers which are integrated with portable computers sold today do not produce high quality, stereo sound. To produce such sound, the portable computer can be wired into a sound system. Most sound systems, however, are not portable. What is needed is a sound system which can be easily transported with a compatible portable computer to facilitate multimedia applications.
Multimedia images and accompanying sounds often require significant amounts of memory storage capacity. Replaceable memory modules which insert into the portable computer may not provide adequate memory capacity or permit adequate speed of data recall and storage to facilitate sophisticated multimedia applications. What is needed is a way to provide increased memory storage and recall capability to portable computers.
Portable computers require a portable power source such as a battery. Those portable computers having enhanced memory and considerable processing speeds generally require more energy to operate than computers of lesser memory and speed. Portable computers which run multimedia and other software often require features such as associated memory storage modules, specialized circuitry, a modem, a sound system and a secondary power source, for example. What is needed is a compact and portable way of providing the multiple features required by portable computers involved with multimedia applications. This should permit the addition of features not yet developed or newly desired features in view of continual changes seen in modern day computing.